Pirates of the Carribean: The Mutiny
by animeartist310
Summary: This is the story that consists of Jack's voyage to the Isla de Muerta (or lack thereof), the mutiny itself, and how Jack really escaped the island (Sea Turtles? Yeah, right). Bootstrap Bill is there, too!)


Well, it's finally here. It took me a little while (for one, I lost my palm pilot) to finish, but I did it. Here is... The first chapter for the story of the mutiny. I expect *every* reader to reply. I believe I've deserved that, at the very least. Enjoy!  
  
* * * * *  
  
It was a cold and misty dawn in Tortuga when Captain Jack Sparrow and his crew prepared the Black Pearl for their voyage. The thin, gray clouds hung low in the waking sky. With the exception of Sparrow and his crew, hardly a soul was yet awake. They carried numerous large crates and kegs upon the Pearl, some filled with provisions, some with gunpowder, and others full to the brim with rum or brandy. With the loading of the last barrel, Sparrow's first mate, Barbosa, approached the captain. "Everythin's been taken aboard", he said, "Are we ready to shove off?" After a moment's thought, Jack said, "Actually, I have some business to attend to. I'll be back in a moment. In the meantime, organize the crew and make sure all hands are accounted for." "Aye, cap'n."  
  
They parted, Barbosa to the ship, and Jack to his... Business. He meandered through the narrow streets and arrived at one of the many pubs. He entered, and stepping over the sleeping drunks, made his way to the stairs. He immediately climbed them and quickly, but ever so quietly, entered the only bedroom in the upstairs. Alone in the bed, for once, was Scarlet. Gently, Jack shook her until she woke."Scarlet? I have to leave now. I just wanted to say 'goodbye' before I left. Will you be all right without me?" She sat up slowly. "Surely, Jack. I've lived in this senseless town long enough to hold my own. " He smiled. "Very well." When she rolled back over and fell asleep, he slowly took the key from under her pillow, opened her armoire, took his effects, and left.   
  
His next stop was a small thatched roof house on the edge of town. He noticed the windows were latched, and so he tried the door. Locked. He put out three loud raps, and a moment later, a woman opened the door. "Jeselle!", he quietly exclaimed, "Darling! Do you recall that broken music box I had you hold on to? I've found someone who can fix it! Would you mind givin' it to me?" Her face grew excited. "Of course, Jack!" She dashed inside and quickly returned with a small box. She handed it to him. "Here you are!" He tipped his hat to her. "Thank ye kindly, Love." He walked off toward the harbor with his reacquired compass.  
  
As he headed for the dock where he had left the Pearl, he noticed it wasn't quite where it had been when he left. It didn't take him long to notice that the ship's line had been cut. "Barbosa!", he shouted. He ran as fast as he could, but as soon as he reached the dock, the Pearl was out of swimming distance. But he could still yell at it. "Barbosa! What are you doing?!", he fumed. The response was faint, but what he got was: "Strong... ust..wind caught the sails! The... frayed and sna...!"   
  
Furious, Jack stormed over to a smaller dock just off the one the Pearl had made birth to. There he found just what he hoped to see: a small, lone yacht, completely unguarded. Jack, in a notably better mood, pulled away the cloth covering and stepped on. Not exactly on the boat, but on the tail of Anamaria's black cat. A fatal mistake. That cat howled so bloody loud that the crew on the Pearl heard it as though they were right next to it. At that moment, Anamaria burst from her house near the dock. As badly as Jack wanted to get to the Pearl, he was petrified with fear, for there is nothing scarier than a madwoman.  
  
And to make matters worse, she appeared to have a cooking knife in her hand.   
  
And she recognized him.  
  
And, by Jove, she said a great many things that I really shouldn't put in this story.  
  
And Jack (as soon as he could move) prepped that yacht and shoved off so fast, it was as though he were enchanted by some spell.  
  
Anamaria shouted more obsenities at him, and added, "Jack Sparrow, you dog! Bring me back my boat!" Jack turned to face her and pulled off his hat in a salute. "I will, Love! I promise!" When when he turned back to the wheel, he muttered through clenched teeth, "If I ever come back, that is..." So Jack went on his way to catch up with the Black Pearl. 


End file.
